Hamsterviel's revenge
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place during Stitch!, instead of just capturing Jumba Gantu captures Stitch as well just like he planned. With Lilo and the rest trying to figure out a way to save the two, Jumba and Stitch must rely on each other bringing them closer than ever. Jumba/Stitch comfort, Nani/David.


A/N So I realized as much as the tv series was good, I like the movies better just easier to write about.

Summery: Takes place during Stitch!, instead of just capturing Jumba Gantu captures Stitch as well just like he planned. With Lilo and the rest trying to figure out a way to save the two, Jumba and Stitch must rely on each other bringing them closer than ever.

Pulling down his shirt which he got from Nani Pleakley opened the door, which reviled Gantu a larger Alien which they had encountered only months before.

"Gantu!" Pleakly cried in fear before shutting the door.

"He's come back for stitch!" Lilo yelled coming down the elevator shoot, "hurry we can sneak out the back".

Jumba watched as 626 and little girl ran through the laundry room, unknowingly Jumba knew exactly what the larger Alien was there for.

"Jumba!".

Jumba turned as Pleakley ran towards him.

"Jumba where are you going!".

"I have to take care of thing!" the man quickly ran into the room he shared with Pleakely, grasping a circular like thing which was covered by a brown cloth.

"What is that?" Jumba paused looking at Pleakley.

"What is what?"

Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from the other room, which both could recognize as Lilo.

* * *

"You can't have Stitch you big dummy!". Lilo yelled as Gantu tried to come in through the door.

"Genka ge faba" Stitch yelled out grabbing his stomach.

"I'm not fat and I'm not here for the failed experiment 626", suddenly a net like trap wrapped around Stitch, "then again" Gantu smirked "it would be a rather good bonus to Mr Hamsterviel".

Grasping the bag Gantu gazed around looking for his real, destination he was here for Jumba although Stitch would be a pretty penny as well.

"Now where's Jumba?".

* * *

"You must take this and hide!" Jumba said quickly handing the shielding globe to Pleakley.

"Oh no" Pleakley pushed the object away, "this is something bad, evil and bad".

"Take it!".

"No".

"Take it!".

"Evil!".

"Take it"

"No!'

"Take it".

"Bad"

"Take it".

"No!".

Just then a pebble like thing came out from underneath the shielded object, it was like a marble and it read 625.

* * *

Gantu gazed into a room and there was a picture of him which said big dummy.

"Very funny".

* * *

"Not to make a peep my little one eyed one or the entire Galaxy is doomed!".

"But how am I suppose to..".

Right as Pleakley said breath Jumba shut the chest he had put his friend in, Jumba sat on the box and pretend to knit. Just then some dust and Dabree came from the roof as Gantu peeled it back.

"Jumba ja Keba".

"Gantu, no see long time".

"Where are they".

"They who they?".

"The other 625 Experiments".

"Heh heh heh you must have me confused with other Evil Genius Sciencetist".

"What have we here?" Gantu stated picking up the marble which read 625.

"Is ah ping-pong ball is earth sport like Tennis but tinnier.

Gantu grabbed Jumba by the head picking him up off the ground.

"You're a bad liar Jumba where are the other Experiment pods".

"I never discuss scientific research with big dummy's!".

"Then perhaps you'll discuss it with your former partner, Dr. Hamsterviel".

" Hampsterviel is alive?".

"And he wants his experiments back" Gantu smirked producing a net like thing in his other hand, "and we can start with the Trog".

Jumba's eye's showed furry.

"You leave 626 out of this!" Jumba snarled struggling in the man's grip.

"Oh don't worry I won't be doing anything to the Trog, Hamsterviel well" Gantu just smirked "I can't promise he won't now come on Gantu gripped Jumba slightly tighter pulling him out of the house.

* * *

"Jumba?" Pleakley said inside of the chest, "Help?".

* * *

Reaching his Space Ship Gantu opened the Transportation tube dumping Jumba inside, grasping the bag Gantu quickly unwrapped it before dumping Stitch in as well.

"There you go" Gantu glanced in the clear tube ignoring Stitch's growling, "you got a little friend for the trip.

Stitch growled lowly allowing himself to stand in front of Jumba, his second and third pair of limbs shot out, as well as the spikes and antennas on his head.

"Awe isn't that sweet" Gantu taunted, "A creation protecting his creator". Laughing the man got into the Ship before starting the Engine.

"Stitch!"

Glancing down Stitch placed his paw on the glass as he gazed down at Lilo, ears falling back a growl emerged from him mouth as he rammed into the side of the Tube.

"626, 626! stop!" Jumba quickly grabbed the furious Experiment, keeping his hold as Stitch tried to get out of his grip.

"Naga! Aggaba! Lilo!".

"I know and we will get back to Ohna and little girl, but you must'ent hurt you're self 626 you may be nearly indestructible but you could still damage you're self".

After a moment of struggling Stitch stopped his body slumping into his Creator's hold, his ears tucked back against his head as he gazed sadly down at his best friend.

"Mega Lilo" Stitch whimpered his body trembled.

Grasping Stitch gently Jumba tucked his Experiment against his chest, allowing both arms to wrap around his frame. He knew Hamsterviel better than anyone, unknowingly to the rest of his family he and Hamsterviel had been partners years back. Due to the rodent not wanting to do it his way, he had escaped taking all 625 other Experiments with him.

It was only a matter of time until his past caught up with him, and now thanks to him he, his Ohana and 626 were in danger.

Finding himself relaxing Stitch allowed his other two pair of Limbs,his antennas and spikes slowly engulfed back into his body. Clutching Jumba's shirt Stitch buried his head into it, his frame trembled he wasn't usually scared of anything.

But now for some reason he felt more Venerable, more so then he had in a long time if ever.

Lilo watched helplessly as the SpaceShip took into the air, both Jumba and Stitch on board. Her Ohana was now torn apart, all because of some big Dummy.

Anger clouded her features she'd do whatever it took whatever it took to get her family back.

* * *

"Hello?, anybody in here?".

Pleakley just sighed burying his head in his hands, today just wasn't his day.

* * *

A/N Well there you guy's go chapter 1, the next chapter should be up sometime soon.

If you didn't know this is what the words were.

Aggaba-Stop.


End file.
